


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by AloiseCrystillina_VFM38



Category: Haikyuu!!, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Self-Indulgent, Sleep Paralysis, Wait that ain’t a tag?, Written in about 2 hours or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloiseCrystillina_VFM38/pseuds/AloiseCrystillina_VFM38
Summary: Prompt was sleep paralysis.... I tried my bestToo little sleep may invite the demons to come and play. Too bad Tobio has to learn that the hard way.ORTobio gets hurt and then comforted. That’s it. That’s the whole story
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kambe Daisuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> One of my Haikyuu rp OCs wanted to be here and who am I to stop him? 
> 
> Also, I headcanon that Tobio’s guardian/adopted dad is Daisuke cos hurray for black-haired, blue-eyed bois

The weather was perfect for today. There was no sun shining down; dark clouds prevented a single ray from hitting the earth. The leaves on the trees weren’t rustling; there was no summer breeze. It was cold, so cold. There was nothing. Nothing. Only silence and darkness.

_ How long have I been here? _

It felt like hours. Might as well have been. Hours staring at the gravestones. Three of them. Okaa-san, Otou-san, and... Ojii-san.

I knelt in the grass, still damp from the earlier storm, and stared. It had been so long ago and yet… 

I clenched my fists tightly, hands trembling from their position placed on my thighs. I took deep, shaky breaths, trying not to think about how I had lost them all. Small whimpers escaped me from time to time, not even stopping when I heard footsteps and felt the presence of another. 

“Tobio.” I looked up at the man with the same colouring as me, my eyes glistening with tears that I refused to let fall. He looked down at me with a solemn face. “It will rain soon. It is time to go.”

I nodded, pushing myself up from the ground and brushing the dirt off my knees. I looked at the shorter man as he gestured to me to follow him back to his car. 

As the driver drove off, I looked out the window, staring at the raindrops slowly but steadily dropping from the sky. We drove in a comfortable silence. 

“Daisuke-san?” The man hummed in acknowledgement, eyes glued to his phone, typing. “Thank you… For bringing me here today.”

“You are welcome, Tobio.”

Nothing more was said for the remainder of the trip back to the house. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Students stared as I exited Daisuke-san’s car that morning. As it drove off, it wasn’t long before that tangerine dumbass pounced on me. 

“Woahh, Kageyama! That car looked so cool! Are you rich? Since when? You don’t look like it at all— Ack!” My hand shot out, gripping his hair as I growled.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Hinata boke?” 

Hinata struggled to remove my hand from his hair. “H-Hey! I don’t know! You-You just don’t look the type! Let go, Bakageyama!” 

I growled again but before it could escalate, another voice joined us. 

“Yare, yare. Now, now, Tobio, let go of Hina’s hair please. Don’t tell me you’re that annoyed with him already! This early in the morning?” Kazuya-san walked up, smiling. 

I let go of the dumbass’ hair, nodding at our senpai. “Kazuya-san. Osu.”

“Morning, Tobio, Hina.” Kazuya-san nodded off to the direction the car had gone. “That was your guardian’s car, was it not?” I simply nodded. Kazuya-san knew enough. Maybe more than I thought.

The senior hummed and didn’t ask anymore questions. “Class is starting soon, ne? Let’s go before we’re late.”

Hinata and I nodded, following Kazuya-san into the school.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I tiredly waved goodbye to my equally exhausted teammates as I entered Daisuke-san’s car. With Prefectural Qualifiers coming up, Coach Ukai had been tougher on us in practice, working us to the bone to prepare us for the next tournament. It left us drained and extremely sore the next day, but we knew that if —  _ when _ — we won Qualifiers, it would be worth it. 

As soon as I entered Daisuke-san’s mansion, I stumbled to my room upstairs and collapsed face first onto my bed. However, as I lay on my bed, I knew that it would still be a long time before I would be able to sleep, no matter how tired my body is. 

I hadn’t been sleeping well for the past two weeks or so. My mind had just been so active, thinking about strategies and possible scenarios. We couldn’t afford to lose this time. 

Our loss to Aoba Johsai still haunted me. Losing myself again. Becoming  _ him _ . I was too hasty. I overthought. I panicked. I was subbed out. But my team… They still trusted me and believed in me. They were all still there. I wasn’t alone. I huffed, letting a small smile brighten up my face. A genuine smile. 

Groaning, I pushed myself off the bed and took a quick shower, dressing myself into my sleep wear. Quickly drying my hair, I lifted the covers and climbed into bed, lying on my back. I reached my hand to the side to touch the small, black earring on the bedside table. 

“HEUSC?” A robotic masculine voice answered. 

“How may I be of assistance?”

“Turn off the lights please.”

“As you wish.”

As soon as the last word was spoken, the lights in his room dimmed until they were completely off. I took my fingers off of the earring after giving my thanks and stared at the dark ceiling. 

I sighed, body exhausted but mind unwilling to take a break. I was so tired. I almost desperately wanted to sleep. I haven’t so much as slept more than two hours per day for the past two weeks and it was really taking a toll on me. I couldn’t even rest in the day because Daisuke-san’s coffee was extremely effective and didn’t wear off for 12 hours. 

I took out my phone from under my pillow and started watching volleyball videos, hoping that they would help me fall asleep. My mind went on autopilot, analysing the matches and the moves, thinking of multiple other strategies that could help my team win Qualifiers and get into Nationals. 

As a video ended, another began, and it was a cycle of analysing matches and thinking of strategies. Another video, and then another video, and then another video. Rinse and repeat. A cycle that I was intimately familiar with. 

The next thing I knew, my eyelids started drooping and my hand slowly went limp, dropping my phone on my chest as I lay on my back and, lulled by the sounds of a volleyball match in the background, I fell asleep at four am.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The moment I woke up, I tried to roll over on my side and immediately realised that something was extremely wrong. 

I couldn’t move my head and after testing, I couldn’t move my arms and legs either. I couldn’t move at  _ all _ . My mouth was dry and it felt like something was on my chest or — my heart froze in fear —  _ someone _ . My chest  _ hurt _ and I couldn’t  _ breathe _ .

My eyes stupidly shot open as I tried to gasp for air and I knew that it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. My door was open, and standing in the doorway was a boy. A boy with wide eyes and a wide smile. He took a single step towards me and latched onto the wall. He started to  _ crawl _ up and up and my lungs squeezed tighter as my panic grew. 

_ Where is he? I can’t see him! _ I thought in a frenzy.

I screamed — at least I  _ tried _ to — as the boy dropped from the ceiling and landed on my chest, leaning down to look me straight in the eyes. My lungs screamed and my chest tightened in fear. I tried to close my eyes in a desperate attempt to end this nightmare —  _ because it has to be a nightmare. This can’t be  _ real — but his ice cold hands grabbed my face as he giggled, using his thumbs to force my eyes open. 

Then the whispers started coming in. I couldn’t make out what they were saying but all I knew is that I wanted it to  _ stop _ . It felt like the voices were lying right next to me and I didn’t want to know if that was true. A singular word started to become clearer and clearer until the voices screamed it into my ears.  **“King.”** My throat was clogged at this point and I could barely take it anymore. 

**“King.”**

**“King.”**

**“King.”**

**“King.”**

**“King.”**

**“King.” “King.”**

**“KingKingKingKingKIngKiNgkINgKINGKINGKINGKINGKINGKINGKINGKINGKING!”**

**_NO! STOP PLEASE STOP!_ **

I could only watch helplessly as the boy forced my eyes open, giggling all the while, forcing me to look straight into his eyes. The insanity that was held in there frightened me to no end. Especially since… 

Especially since… 

The boy was  **_me_ ** .

As my old self giggled madly, the shadows morphed right in front of my very eyes.  _ No, not them. _ I thought, black spots appearing in my vision. It was my old team. They stood there with dead eyes, staring right into my own. 

The boy on my chest leaned down to whisper softly in my ear. “ **A King has no use for traitors to the crown.** ” With a snap of his fingers that echoed through the room, my old team started dropping to the ground. Dead. Pools of blood surrounded them and my old self jumped off my chest, skipping in the red liquid and sticking his hand in it, spreading them on the walls.

With a crazed laugh, he jumped on my chest again and he grabbed my face with one hand, the smell of blood and rapidly rotting corpses getting stuck in my nostrils, choking me with the other. He smeared the blood all over my face and with a smile, said something that sounded like it was repeated by thousands of people. The four words amplified and forced themselves into my mind as the black spots completely clouded my vision and I choked for air. 

**_“Long live the King.”_ **

I shot up in bed and rolled to the side, coughing and gasping for desperately needed air. In my hurry, I rolled off the bed and hit the ground with a painful thunk. I forced myself to stand, running to the bathroom and sliding on my knees in front of the toilet.

Dizzy and panicked, I gagged and threw up. I continued to be sick for what seemed like an hour before footsteps approached my location. I shot back in fear, crawling backwards until my back of my head hit the bathtub. Ignoring the stinging pain, I looked up to find Daisuke-san who, for once, did not have an indifferent expression on his face and had switched out his usual for one of concern. 

The rich man knelt down and reached out to me, stopping when I flinched violently. “Tobio?” He inquired softly.

I only continued to take deep breaths, unable and unwilling to speak. My mouth was filled with the taste of my own vomit and my throat was as dry as a desert. 

Daisuke-san slowly reaches out again, and after gaining only slight flinches from me, cupped my face. With his thumbs, he rubbed my cheeks and my eyes and my blurry vision — which I didn’t realise I had until then — turned clear. 

“Tobio, why are you crying? What is wrong?” 

I tried to speak to him. To tell him about what I saw. To tell him how the smell of blood was still strong. To tell him how I couldn’t  _ forget _ . A small and weak whimper escaped my throat and I watched as his eyes softened further.

He moved forward and drew me into a hug and, feeling the  _ warmth _ that encased me in that moment, I broke. I sobbed and screamed into his expensive suit jacket, getting my snot and vomit-infused spit and tears into the fabric. 

He didn’t care. He only hugged me tighter and whispered words of comfort. The cold detective transforming into the warm, caring guardian I have always wanted him to be. 

In his embrace, my mind locked away all thought of the King of the Court. Of that nightmare that felt too  _ real _ . All I could think of was the comfort of Daisuke-san’s embrace and how I finally had what felt to be a  _ dad _ . Maybe, just maybe, this could be the situation to finally add progress to our relationship. I sobbed even harder as he rubbed comforting circles into my back. 

“Shh, Tobio, it’s all okay. I’m here. I’m here.”

_ Yes, you’re here as well. I’m not alone anymore. _

“You’re not alone. I’m here.”

_ I’m not the King of the Court.  _

_ I’m Kageyama Tobio and my family and friends are  _ **_here_ ** _. _

**_I’m not alone anymore._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed that! Lol I tried my best. Kinda rushed it.


End file.
